wrestling_fanfiction_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Cleo Halifax
"''I'm the British Nightmare from Manchester. All Will Bow Down to Me."' - Cleo Halifax'' Cleopatra Elizabeth Margaret Halifax (born August 25th, 1992) also known as ''Cleo Halifax'' is a British professional wrestler from Manchester, England who has recently signed with Wrestling Federation Alliance after wrestling in the independent circuits for many years. Early Life Halifax was born and raised in Leigh, Lancashire, England the daughter of Marcus Halifax, a coal miner, and Elizabeth Halifax, a Registered Nurse. Cleo attended Westleigh High School, in 2003. She participated in field hockey, and the women's football (Soccer) team. Halifax graduated from Westleigh in June 2008. After graduating from high school, Cleo enrolled at Cambridge University to study Archaeology and History, where she both received both a Masters Degree and Bachelor's Degree in both respective fields. Wrestling Career After graduating from Cambridge, Cleo moved to Norwich, where she started out her wrestling career with World Association of Wrestling (WAW) and Bellatrix Female Warriors, both promotions owned by "Rowdy" Ricky Knight and his wife, Sweet Saraya in August 2008. During her duration in both promotions, she held both the British Championship and the World Championship. After leaving the WAW and Bellatrix, Halifax traveled to the French wrestling promotion, Queens of Chaos Wrestling, where within the three months she was there, Cleo won the Queens of Chaos Championship for the first time. About one month later, she lost the title in a losing effort to Sweet Saraya. After losing, she took a year hiatus from wrestling, due to discovering she was pregnant with her daughter. In February 2011, Cleo made her return to professional wrestling by joining the wrestling promotion, TNT Extreme Wrestling. She successfully had a debut match with Sweet Saraya, once again. After a two month feud, it was Cleo Halifax vs Sweet Saraya for the TNT Women's Championship, which Halifax won. She then had a short feud with Toni Storm, then she lost the TNT title to Storm. Over the next 7 years, she stuck out with TNT wrestling until she signed a wrestling contract with the Wrestling Federation Alliance, which ended her career on the independent wrestling circuit. Personal Life At the age of 18, due to a former relationship, Cleo welcomed her first child, her daughter Gabriella Isabella Halifax, born September 10th, 2010. She is currently single and resides with her daughter in Kensington, London, England. She is an avid motorcycle rider and fan, and has plans on riding her motorcycle throughout the UK, Ireland, and Wales, to help raise money for Women's Rights and for the Children's Hospitals in and around the UK, Ireland, and Wales. In Wrestling '''Finishing Move(s) * Good Night and Good Luck * (Inverted double underhook facebuster, followed by a Canadian Backbreaker Rack) * Queen's Landing * (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm high knee, followed by a half Nelson Sharpshooter) * Eternal Nightmare * (Bridging dragon suplex, followed by a belly to back suplex) * British Nightmare * (Chokeslam/Big Boot, followed by a Bridging figure-four leglock) * Angels on the Moon * (Sitout facebuster, followed by a Superkick, then finishes with a Modified figure-four headscissors, often proceeded by a reverse STO) * Signature Move(s) ** Underhook Facebuster ** Chokeslams ** Sitout Facebusters ** Bearhug/Hammerlock Combo ** Tilt A Whirl Backbreaker ** Atomic drop ** Bodyscissors ** Mulitple Diving crossbodies, to an opponent ** Bearhug, sometimes while applying a hammerlock ** Big Boot/Spinning Heel Kick combo * Manager(s) ** Toni Storm ** Sweet Saraya * Entrance Theme(s) ** "The Beautiful People"'' by Christina Aguilera ** Used both in WAW and Bellatrix Female Warriors ** ''"One Girl Revolution"'' by Superchick ** Used both in Queens of Chaos and TNT Wrestling ** ''"Misery Business"'' by Paramore ** Current Theme used in the Wrestling Federation Alliance Championship and Accomplishment(s) * ''World Association of Wrestling * WAWW British Championship (1 time) * World Association Of Women's Wrestling * WAWW World Championship (1 time) * Queens of Chaos Wrestling * Queens of Chaos Championship (1 time) * TNT Extreme Wrestling * TNT Women's Championship (1 time)